True Memories: Key of Destiny
by HeWhoUpdatesLikeATurtle
Summary: The 2nd story in a 13 story series. What if Roxas did have another life other than being Sora's Nobody? Roxas X Kin
1. Prologue

True Memories: Key of Destiny Prologue

Roxas was standing in a world of full of stars and gravity did not apply. He thought that he had met his end when he met his true self, Sora, in the basement in the Old Mansion in Twilight Town but it was not so. Roxas continued to exist as Sora until they reached The World That Never Was and defeated Xemnas. Just as Namine had said he had not completely ceased to exist but lived on as a memory within Sora's psyche. Yet, if that was true, why did he now stand in this world too beautiful for words?

"Namine? Where are you? Namine, can you hear me?" Roxas yelled, yet all that responded to him was silence. Roxas began to feel confused.

'What's going on? I thought I was supposed to be in Sora's memory but…' Roxas began to muse until a white light began to shine before him, blinding him. In reaction, Roxas called out his 2 key-blades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, and put himself in a defensive position, blocking out the light at the same time.

When the light faded, a young woman stood before him. Roxas stared at her, trying to determine if she was an enemy or not. The woman began to speak.

"There's no need to fear me, Roxas. I'm merely here to act as your guide." The woman said gently.

"Guide me? Guide me to where?" asked Roxas. The woman only smiled and turned her back to him pointing out into the distance.

"To Kingdom Hearts." Replied the woman. In the distance, stood a magnificent castle. The structure was almost like that of the castle in The World That Never Was except it bore the insignia of a heart with a keyhole in the middle. Roxas could not believe his eyes. The woman began to walk away a few feet but then stopped and turned.

"Please follow me. Otherwise, you might be stuck here forever." The woman joked. Roxas complied by following her. They walked for a while until they reached the massive doors. Roxas began to ask the one question that plagued his mind.

"Shouldn't I be within Sora's memories? I gained my true self when I joined Sora, didn't I?"

"Hmmm…that is true…but I suppose it was the purity of your heart that allowed you to reach Kingdom Hearts." The woman answered and opened the doors to reveal a long hall full of doors. Roxas, despite the magnificence of the hall, looked down.

"That wasn't my heart though…it was Sora's…" the woman then turned to look sadly at him but then smiled.

"Yet, you and Sora are one and the same, right? Just because you reside in darkness doesn't mean you have no heart despite being a Nobody. So cheer up." Roxas was a little surprised that she was going through the trouble to cheer him up but thanks to her encouraging words, he looked up at her and smiled.

"I guess…I guess you're right. But that still doesn't answer my question as to why I'm still here." Roxas said. The woman, still smiling, began to answer.

"Oh, that's because despite having Sora's memories. You did live a life that was separate from the one you just lived. Ah, here's the door." Roxas did not even realize that he was moving until he looked behind him to see the doors he entered through closed and at a great distance. He then focused his attention on the door. The door was normal looking, almost like that of the doors in his Dive to the Heart. The only difference was that it had a gold plaque with his name on it.

"I did? Is that even possible?" Roxas asked. The woman only nodded in response. Roxas then focused his attention to the door again. He was a little scared to open the door but then, remembering the words that spoke to him upon his Dive to the Heart, he opened it.

At that moment, everything faded to white. A few moments later, visions, memories, mere glimpses of the life he supposedly had flashed before him in his mind. One vision in particular caught his sight.

'A red moon……and a creature…what is it?' Roxas thought, before everything faded to black.

Author's Note: Good? Bad? Confused? If you have any thoughts or opinion, please review. As said in my other story, thank you for reading, all reviews are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy my stories.


	2. Chapter 1

True Memories: Key of Destiny Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts II.

Blue-eyes shot open. The boy woke up to find himself still in his room, still covered in darkness.

'Another one of those dreams…tch…if I didn't find Sora's memories annoying enough, now I've got these memories to deal with.' Thought the boy with a scowl on his face.

As far back as he could remember he continually had dreams that ended with a blood-red moon and a giant creature. At first, it was a woman he had never seen before looking over him with motherly love in her eyes. Then, she was joined by a man who curiously had the same traits as himself, blonde-hair and blue eyes, looking down upon him with affection as well. Later on, his dreams would have both of these 2 strangers along with one more stranger to add to the mix. Unlike the other 2, this one was his age…or at least looked the same age from what the boy could tell. This other boy was curious looking for they shared many traits. Their deep-blue eyes, their spiky blonde hair, there was only one things that seemed to separate them. This one had strange marks on his face……as if they were whiskers.

'Ahhhh….I don't have time for this. I need to meet up with the others.' The boy thought and with that, began changing.

He donned a black t-shirt with white outlining that had the kanji for "Destiny" sewed onto the back. He then put on a pair of cream-white pants with curious looking symbols sewed onto the shin area of the pants, a cross that had the bottom part replaced with the top-half of a heart. He looked himself over in a cracked mirror that leaned against a wall in his room. After finishing, he then took 2 swords that leaned against another wall near the door to his small apartment and left.

Author's Note: Yes, I realize that this chapter is very, very short. I just feel that the beginning chapters shouldn't be extremely long so that readers don't have that feeling that they missed something. Though, the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. If an estimate is wanted, I would say about 8 Microsoft Word pages worth is the max...or how many pages it takes to fit one scene/battle from start to finish. Other than that, I hope that everyone enjoys reading, all reviews are appreciated, and thank you for reading (and reviewing if you did).


	3. Chapter 2

True Memories: Key of Destiny Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts II.

The village the boy traversed in was dilapidated and decrepit; one could call it a collection of hovels and crumbling buildings. Despite all of this, Otogakure, the Village Hidden within Sound, was home to him. A few meters ahead of him, he could see a field with a few trees, gnarled branches reaching out haphazardly, along with a few boulders scattered about. It was this field that was the designated meeting place for him and his team-mates. Seeing as how no one was there yet he decided to take this time to continue pondering the dreams that plagues him so.

'Who the hell are these people? What is the creature that keeps on appearing and why did it have so many tails?'

Ponder he did and with no answer to be found. And with no answer to be found, anger and frustration grew.

"GRAAAAAHH!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

And with that howl of rage, he drew his 2 swords, Shitsunen (Oblivion), with its dark gleam and serrated edge, and Kisei-Rusui (Oath-Keeper), with its pure white gleam and midareba-pattern, and began to slash wildly as if fighting an invisible foe. So great was his rage that to the normal eye, his sword swings were merely flashes and arcs of light, slicing all that stood in its way. He would have continued abusing the invisible foe had he not sensed 3 presences within the immediate vicinity, poised to attack him. Swords still drawn, he calmed himself down.

"If you're going to attack me, get it over with."

As if on cue, 3 figures burst from the ground. The first one to attack was boy with spiky, black hair that almost resembled a misshaped broom wearing camouflage style pants and a shirt with the character for "Death" written on the front three times, all of varying sizes above one another. This boy straightened his arms out so his palms were facing outward towards the blonde-headed one. What was strange about this was that the spiky-headed boy's palms head circular openings in the middle of them.

"Zankuha (Air Alicing Blast)!!"

From those palms, 2 huge blasts of sound were shot, heading straight toward the blond-one. With calmness and ease, he dodged the blast, which resulted in an explosion of dirt when the blast made contact with the ground. From within the clouds of dust and falling debris, a girl with straight, long black hair wearing a simple vest bereft of pockets and sporting the same camouflage pants, attacked by throwing senbon. Again, the blond-one dodged with ease only to have the third figure, another boy whose face was covered in bandages and the Otogakure headband, save the left eye, wearing a grey haori, a cape woven from reeds, and also wearing the camouflage pattern pants, attack by throwing out a right hook aimed towards the blond-headed boy. Attached to this arm was a curious device, resembling that of a curious mix of a turtle shell and arm-guard with 7 holes on the exterior side arranged somewhat in a circle with one of the holes being in the middle. Sensing the displacement of air from this device and the increasing annoyance of sound, the blond-headed boy countered with his own attack.

"Garandou no Hakubo (Void of Twilight)!!"

One moment, the right hook was going to connect. The next, found the blond-haired boy standing a few feet away from the bandaged one with his backs towards him. Realizing he missed, the bandaged one turned around to attack. But before he did, he saw a distortion in the very air itself. The air became wavy until he found himself surrounded in a dark orb which then flashed with arcs of light, cutting into his flesh. With a scream of pain, the bandaged one fell.

"Alright! That's enough!" Yelled a voice. The 2 figures, who were about to attack again, stopped and put away their weapons. At that moment, a middle-aged man appeared in the field with a puff of smoke. This ninja was a Jonin shinobi, assigned to the group of four assembled before him, one lying on the ground in pain and the other three standing in attention.

"Still as sharp as ever aren't we, Enishi? Heh heh…Orochimaru-sama will be most pleased." Said the Jonin, with an evil smirk upon his face, facing the blond-haired boy.

"Hai, Kazuhara-sensei." Enishi, replied, eyes devoid of emotion yet still carrying a hint of sorrow in them.

"And you, Dosu! Is that any way for a ninja of Otogakure to act!? At least stand up!" Kazuhara yelled out harshly. Dosu, the bandaged one, slowly tried to get up but the pain proved greater than he could bear and he fell down again.

"Bah! Pathetic! Enishi aside, I don't know what Orochimaru-sama sees in the rest of you lot but supposedly 2 of you will be chosen to part of a great plan of his. I suggest that you start training hard in case you're the ones to go." And with that, the Jonin left with another puff of smoke to report to Orochimaru the progress of this particular dream.

Contempt, jealousy, and rage swirled about Dosu and the boy with the spiky black hair as they were looked down upon by their Jonin-sensei. As if the praising of Enishi and the insults directed towards them weren't enough but what little females had made up the female populace of Otogakure were all enamored with Enishi as well, for his skills and looks. Dosu forced himself to stand and started to hobble off to a different part of the field, but then stopping to turn his head far enough to get the spiky-haired one in his view.

"Zaku! Get over here and let's start training!" Dosu yelled angrily.

"Yeah yeah, I'm comin'." Replied Zaku, following Dosu but not before giving a glare of contempt and malice towards the empty yet sorrowful face of Enishi. This only left Enishi and the black haired girl alone in the somewhat destroyed part of field.

"I guess you're the only true friend I got left, Kin." Enishi said, looking up into the cloudy sky. The black-haired girl huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well yeah, seeing as how most of the people want to kill you, idolize you, or just want to get into your pants. Hell, they don't even know anything about you other than your name and your unique Kekkei Genkai." Kin replied roughly.

And what was Enishi's unique Kekkei Genkai? It was merely the powers granted to him from memories of his other life, the life that was Roxas and Sora. Though he lost the power of the Key-Blade since it had fully returned to Sora, he still retained the ability to summon Nobodies and his sword-play with his dual katanas, named after his former life's Key-Blades of choice, Oblivion and Oath-Keeper.

"Heh, I guess that's why I love you even though we're not formerly dating yet. Because you did something no one else would do." Roxas said with a small smile.

Kin only blushed slightly, forcing herself to turn her head to another direction to avoid making eye contact with the deep blue sea that was Enishi's eyes.

"We shouldn't be dawdling like this. Let's get back to training." Kin said, walking a few feet away from him and then turning around with senbon held ready to throw.

Enishi's smile grew slightly wider and he moved into his fighting stance.

"Whenever you're ready."

The Meaning (to my limited knowledge) of the Japanese Words Used

Haori: A type of shirt that is similar in looks of that of any Martial Arts uniform. Except back in the day, it wasn't woven together and just slipped on but rather consisted of 2 sides that needed to be folded across the body and then secured by a belt.

Midareba: A wavy pattern found amongst the edge of Japanese Swords after it has gone through the Tempering process. The most common and stereotypical pattern found on the edge of the sword in life and in anime is the Suguha pattern, which is basically the straight line pattern but in this story, Enishi's Kisei-Rusui has a wavy pattern.

Enishi: Roxas's true identity in this fanfic cross-over. After looking up the word "Destiny" on a Japanese-English dictionary website (which I depend on and unfortunately crashes a lot), this word came up so I thought it would be good to use.

Author's Note: If you're currently reading the True Memories series and have read Flurry of Dancing Flames then you would probably already know the reason for the lateness of this update (if not, then my apologies). Also, please refer to the mentioned story to hear about the next survey. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and all reviews are gladly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

True Memories: Key of Destiny Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts II.

Author's Note: This chapter is mainly fluff. Sorry if this disappoints everyone though I hope you enjoy reading it none the less.

* * *

The sun had begun setting when they had finished their little sparring matches, mainly with Enishi winning them all. This didn't exactly stop Kin from challenging him again and again but seeing as how both were showing signs of fatigue, Kin more so than Enishi, they decided to stop before either of them fainted. Kin was lying on the grass looking up at the sky while Enishi was sitting upon a nearby rock. Enishi had gotten up and approached Kin, extending his hand.

"We should probably get going. It's getting pretty late, don't you think?"

Kin merely waved the hand off, opting to get up by her own strength and began to walk off towards an effigy of a human body hanging on a tree by rope, marked with tiny dots to signify various pressure points.

"Maybe for you, Mr. Prodigy. I'm going to train a bit longer since some of us aren't born with natural talent."

With that, she begun to throw the senbon she had at the marked pressure points that would have varying effects on a real human body. Enishi only stood there and observed with a small smile on his face, used to Kin's independence, as only five out of the ten she had thrown hit their mark. The other half had missed only by the thickness of a strand of hair, 2 upon the neck and 3 on the legs.

"ARGH! It's always those places I miss!"

Fuming, Kin moved towards the effigy and took out the needles roughly. She returned to her starting position and prepared to throw again, aiming for the points that she had missed.

"Well, you're getting better. Last time, you were a few inches off from the ones on the neck and completely missed the legs."

She threw again, this time hitting a point on the leg that would have caused instant paralysis to that leg. She moved to take off the remaining senbon and returned.

"Well, I better be. I would be pretty pissed off if I wasn't. Besides, Orochimaru-sama doesn't have a use for weak shinobi."

"Oh yeah, speaking of, what do you think might be this 'Great Plan' of his that involves us?"

"That's for him to know and for us to find out. After all, he usually never lets us Genin on a plan unless he truly has a use for us. We should be grateful for that."

Kin prepared to throw again.

"Even if it leads us to our deaths?"

The senbon flew but completely missed the target, flying straight into the woods. Kin did not move to retrieve them, only looked at Enishi as he in turn looked at Kin.

"All this time, the Shinobi Code has taught us to live and die for our villages and complete the mission at any cost. Emotions have no place for they only serve as a weakness but…"

Enishi would have continued had he not felt a presence coming from the wood. Kin had sensed it too and took out more senbon from a pouch strapped to her legs. The two figures within the forest moved towards them slowly, not taking care to hide anything. Both were prepared to attack until the figures moved into the light of the setting sun to reveal Dosu and Zaku. Dosu tossed 4 senbon towards Kin with his left hand, which Kin had caught.

"Be more careful with those next time. You could have killed one of us at the speed they were flying at."

Kin only muttered an apology but was none the less understood by the others. Dosu had then turned his attention towards Enishi.

"What? No training for you? Then again, of course not since you're a prodigy and all."

"And what about you? Should you have been training with those wounds I gave you?"

There was indeed evidence of blood loss on Dosu's clothes, seeing as how he did not patch them up before leaving to train with Zaku but from the cuts in Dosu's clothes; strips of white stained with blood could be seen.

"Feh. Don't worry about me. I'm more durable than most people tend to believe. Besides, you pulled back on me when you attacked me with your swords."

If there was anything Dosu hated more, it was pity and weakness. It made him sick to his stomach to have pity thrown upon him when he didn't want it and he clearly felt it from Enishi since the slashes were shallow. To add to his anger, he couldn't stand being weak to another. Kin had thought it best to interfere before things got too ugly, lest they anger their Jonin-sensei, Kazuhara, or even worse, Orochimaru.

"Hey! That's enough. It's getting late and we have another day of training along with some mission for tomorrow."

Dosu did not turn to look at Kin but only glared at Enishi, whose head was facing the ground and refused to look up. Giving off a growl of anger and discontent, he left the field. Zaku soon left himself without saying anything, since behind his envy and malice, he felt respect towards Enishi. This, of course, didn't mean he would be nice to him any time soon. Once again, Enishi and Kin were left alone on that field.

"Thanks, Kin. You always seem to rescue me in my times of need, huh? Ha Ha, some guy I am."

"Yeah, well, you always look so damn pathetic like a lost puppy that I can't help but help you. Besides, you're a guy! Start acting like one why don't you!"

She playfully punched him on the arm to which Enishi laughed at, since Kin rarely showed her playful side to anyone.

"You're right. I'll get to work on that. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night."

"Good night."

And with that, both had left for their respective homes, pathetic as they may be.

* * *

Author's Note: If anyone had read the latest update in my other story, then you probably have know that Demyx is the next member to have his story rewritten onto the Naruto world. Then again, this has resulted on a survey involving whether or not he should be paired with either Haku (Male or Female, your vote), Ino, or Temari. No votes have been casted yet (either people no longer like the stories or they're on vacation, I don't know). It disappointed me a little but I hope everything picks up soon. Until then, I hope everyone enjoys reading this, I thank all those who read and review these stories, and I wish you all a belated Happy New Year.


	5. Chapter 4

True Memories: Key of Destiny Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or KH II.

* * *

Another day of training, another day goes on. Still training in that field partially destroyed, they dedicated themselves to honing their skills under the watchful eye of Kazuhara. As the sun began setting, he was called off to perform another of his duties as a Jonin, leaving the four alone once again. Dosu seized this chance to challenge Enishi, and something more.

"Oi (hey), Enishi!"

Enishi, who was merely watching Kin perforate the dummy more, focused his attention on Dosu now.

"What do you say we have a little sparring session? After all, we wouldn't want your sword skills to go to waste now, would we?"

"Huh? Oh…sure."

'_What the hell? Was he only half listening to me!? Cocky punk…'_

Dosu calmed himself down quickly before speaking again.

"We'll train over by the rocky parts of the field. Come on."

"Sure. See you when I get back, Kin."

"Later."

'_Ha ha, she's still focused on her training again. Ah well…'_

With the small farewells done, Dosu led Enishi over to the said field.

This particular part of the field was far more wild and untamed than that of the area that they usually met in. The grass, thin yet surprisingly durable, reached as far as their waists, boulders with a sinister point adorning the top offering no place to safely settle down on dotted the field. It was an Urban Legend of sorts that said that this area was supposedly haunted by the ghosts of vengeful spirits. A mere story to scare little children yet it did nothing to drive away the eerie feeling that always hung in the air. It was in the middle of this field did Dosu stop, stopping Enishi in effect.

"So, you wanted to spar here, huh?"

Without even answering, Dosu quickly spun around and charged Enishi with kunai drawn, catching him off-guard. It was all Enishi could do to defend himself from the ambush by swiftly drawing his swords from behind his back, which were placed in an "X" position, handles up to allow easier drawing, swords placed in a "X" position again in order to block the kunai aiming for his body.

This sudden defense drew power from the draw and positioning of the swords, deflecting the attack and left Dosu's abdomen open. Enishi wasted no time in attacking by slashing with Shitsunen held in reverse. What was thought was a sound slash proved to be false as Dosu had disappeared leaving only a log of wood behind.

'_Kawarimi!'_

Yet the attack did not end there. The log that was in front of him suddenly exploded, revealing Dosu behind it, arm equipped with the sound enhancer leading the attack. The resulting destruction of the log sent splinters flying towards Enishi's face, effectively serving as a minor offensive and diversion strike.

"Not yet!"

Enishi then tried to counter-attack by bringing in Kisei-Rusui for a diagonal slash from the upper left. Dosu, seeing the attack coming, blocked the sword with the sound enhancer, resulting in a loud clash of metal and metal.

"AGH!"

Enishi dropped down to ground with one knee, the hand holding Kisei-Rusui covering his ear.

"Hmph…how did you like my Oto Shuuha (Sound Wave) jutsu? Your head must be filled to the brim with pain by now. You really shouldn't have tried attacking me with your sword."

'_Ugh…so that's how he did it…'_

An analysis of what had transpired would be that when Kisei-Rusui had made contact with the sound enhancer on Dosu's arm, the clash of metal and metal had resulted in the production of sound. Normally, this would prove unimportant but to Dosu, it was the Ultimate Weapon. As a manipulator of sound, he utilized the enhancer to amplify the sound and molded it with his chakra to manipulate the much stronger sound waves to Enishi's left ear. Yet the human body can only withstand so much and with the sudden blast of sound invading his ear, it had effectively ruptured his ear-drum and upset the fine balance of liquid that resided within the semi-circular canals of the ear. Yet the effect doesn't stop there.

"You must find it difficult to keep your balance now, what with your equilibrium in complete disarray. Guess you aren't as good as everyone makes you out to be."

Enishi tried to stand up, but as Dosu had said, with his equilibrium in such a state he couldn't. So he had found himself back to being on one knee. Still, his will to fight back did not diminish.

"You shouldn't celebrate your victory until the end!"

Pain and balance aside, it was now pure emotion that guided his blades true.

"Tora Tsume Shuuha (Tiger Claw Wave)!!"

Enishi brought down both blades with tremendous force, charged with chakra. The result was a wave of energy heading straight towards Dosu, ripping the ground with its power. The will-power Enishi had possessed and the speed of the attack caught him off-guard which was all the attack needed to connect and maul Dosu as a real tiger would. As the smoke cleared, it revealed the heavily injured figure of Dosu, lying face-up a yard away from Enishi whom was still on one knee. Dosu coughed up blood as he tried to speak.

"Ugh……not only once but twice now I've been beaten by you…this is rather…disgraceful…"

As he finished speaking, he coughed more blood. Enishi, growing concerned, tried to stand up.

"Don't even bother. You equilibrium won't recover for a while. Besides, I don't need your pity."

"You hate me that much, huh?"

"Damn straight I do."

"Well, that's too bad because I'm going to help you anyways."

And with that, Enishi had chosen to crawl his way towards Dosu's form since standing and walking proved difficult.

"Bah…how do you propose on moving me…when you can only crawl?"

"I don't know for sure but hey, I should at least try anyway."

Soon enough, Enishi had come close enough to grab Dosu by the sleeve. Enishi would've tried dragging Dosu and himself all the way back until he had regained balance until the timely arrival of Kin and Zaku.

"What the hell happened here? This area is more messed up than the one we usually meet in."

"No shit, Zaku. Did you think of that all by yourself?" Was Kin's harsh response as she headed towards the two bodies, medicinal salve at the ready.

"Ha Ha, sharp-tongued as always."

"And if you feel like recovering anytime soon, you'd better keep your mouth shut."

"It's alright. Dosu needs it more than I do. All I have is a busted ear."

"Catch, Zaku."

Kin tossed the salve to Zaku, who almost dropped it since it was quite sudden.

"Just apply it to the wounds and put a bandage over them. Though, what with the bandages Dosu wears all the time, I don't think you need any."

"Oh, shut up. Try beating me first before insulting me."

"Whatever."

Enishi only laughed at the squabble, gaining confused looks directed towards him.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing, Dosu. I'm just thinking that this is what they call 'hanging out' amongst comrades."

The mere thought of such an idea had them all bursting out in laughter. Yet the air in the area seemed lighter and much more care-free, offering a space of comfort rather than fear within that supposedly cursed field.

Once Enishi had regained his equilibrium and Dosu's wounds bandaged, the four made their way back to their original training grounds. Yet within the shadows of the field, two pairs of eyes watched them. One of them moved his hand to adjust the glasses that he wore.

"What do you think, Orochimaru-sama? Enishi's abilities seem to be maturing quite well. His power would be a great asset to what you have planned."

Orochimaru only smirked.

* * *

Author's Note: Usually, I would update the current stories up to a certain point but a rather interesting idea came up via a PM (This particular person I'm addressing knows who they are so allow me to express my gratitude to opening my eyes to this idea and then some). Due to the sudden revelation to this idea, a poll shall be now set for Larxene's story.

Should she be paired up with Neji or Hinata?

Mind that if you choose Hinata, it will be my first yuri fic and I'm rather leaning towards that pairing for story purposes and a way to broaden one's horizons. But anyways, I hope all of you vote and enjoy the story.


End file.
